mixedbagfandomcom-20200214-history
Communism-Socialism, Anarchism Never Work, It's Just Wishful Thinking
I'm so fucking tired of these commies... Fuck the Communist Party, fuck the Comintern,Comcon and Fuck Juche. It's all the same to me and it never works. Look at Venezuela, China, Russia (USSR), North Korea, Vietnam, Laos, the Communist side of Germany, Cuba, the Stans, Albania and every country that has a Communist Party but isn't communist (No offense, America). Also every country that was Communist that existed like 30 years ago but fell apart, like Benin and BSSR. I only have a Communist country just because, even though I don't fucking like or support Communism-Socialism, I can have Communist countries and be a fucking Patriot for America. I can have Americana Republic win. I am all for Taiwan and an independent Tibet even though I fucking don't care about Buddhism and Falun Gong (I only care about opposition of the 'The People's Republic of China'). What I said about Communism also extends to Anarchism as Anarchists will never succeed. There'll never ever be a Utopia, now get over it. Millions of lives were lost due to Communism-Socialism but the Liberals still think its ok.. They never teach the full evils of Socialism and Communism.. they make it look good compared to Fascism. I equally hate them both. I still fucking hate those who call themselves 'Anarcho-Capitalists' and everything else that starts with the word "Anarcho-" infront of it.(like "Anarcho-Pacifists".)People wanted to be Anarchists after V For Vendetta.. that also started Anonymous and that's why they fucking wear those fucking "Guy Fawkes" masks. I used to be a Democrat, but now I hate everything (well, almost everything) to the Left. (To the left, to the left, everything that's in that box goes to the Left like that singer said.) Speaking of the Democratic Party, they're falling apart, they have no fucking leader(s). They only idolize Bernie Sanders, Barack Hussein Obama and Hillary Rodham Clinton. Bernie is a fucking Communist shitstick, and Hillary is a corrupt fool, talking about "Stronger Together", and "I'm with Her".. her fucking campaign in 2016 and her campaign in 2008 (when she ran against the former) suck monkey balls. Matter of fact, Up With The Government.. I consider anarchists terrorists, and I consider all of this skinhead KKK Neo-Nazi shit also terroristic. There's Anarcho-Feminism, and I've already talked about Feminism many fucking times to count. (Even on my YouTube channel, 'PrimalTheEmperor (primal9000)', I've commented about the same fucking issues.) Anarchism and Communism-Socialism are just ideologies for Early Adults (Adults in their twenties), 'Woke' teenagers that are super edgy, and dumbarsed people that'll go along with everything if you only say the pros and not the cons of it. Antifa are also anarchists.. (Their fucking colorscheme is Red and Black, for that matter.) They fucking say they're against 'Fascism', but they don't fully fucking understand what Fascism/Totalitarianism is. They think Trump supporters are Fascist just because we're nationalist.. I hate hippies, and I could also put them here as their beliefs, in my opinion, mirror those of the Commies, Socialists and Anarchists. (One would say it's ironic for me to have their symbol as my avatar..) The Cold War may be over, but there's still unresolved things like Taiwan trying to become independent and break away from the Yellow Commies in 'China'. I believe Taiwan/Republic of China is the 'True China' in this argument... Also, I mentioned Cuba earlier, but I'd like to see a democratic and capitalist Cuba and their military fall. (Same goes to the tinhorn dictator in Venezuela, and all of these Communist bullshitters. They just saber-rattle.) Democracy is succeeding against Theocracies, Anarchism and Communism-Socialism like it did when we had to face off against Imperialists and Fascists. THEY WILL LEARN THEIR LESSON ONE DAY OR ANOTHER. I use this stuff as a form of escapism, but sometimes I have to get political and show people which side I'm on and what my beliefs are.. I try to get away from the real world, but it gets on the Internet and then to me since I watch alot of stuff on YouTube. Free Tibet for God sakes. Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021